callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
AUG
The AUG is a bullpup assault rifle featured in Call of Duty: Black Ops. Call of Duty: Black Ops Campaign The AUG is the default weapon used by Hudson and all the members of the CIA in "WMD", equipped with a Suppressor, a Swarovski Scope, and a unique Yukon camouflage. A single AUG, identical to those carried by the team but lacks a suppressor, can be found lying on the ground in the room after the first window breach. It is the signature weapon of Grigori Weaver. Multiplayer Unlocked at level 26, the AUG is moderately powerful, killing in three hits at close to medium range, four at long range. This, combined with its fast fire rate, gives the AUG the second highest damage per second of any fully automatic gun in the game, both at close and long range (equal with the Famas). Its high damage output makes the AUG a very versatile weapon, able to easily hold its own in close-quarters whilst being one of the most effective mid-range weapons in the game. The AUG's only significant flaw is its moderate recoil. While the recoil is centered and fairly controllable at close to mid range, its unpredictable side-to-side kick puts it at a disadvantage at long range compared to other, more controllable weapons. This can, however, be countered by firing the weapon in short bursts. The weapon's high rate of fire will also quickly chew through its thirty-round magazine, as well as its ammo supply, making Dual Mags or Extended Mags, Sleight of Hand and Scavenger advisable. Steady Aim Pro is also an excellent choice on the AUG, augmenting its close range power to rival that of most SMGs. Unlike all other weapons, when using an ACOG Scope the AUG receives its trademark Swarovski Scope, which provides a very clear view on target compared to the standard Colt and Soviet ACOG scopes. While the scope's increased recoil and slower ADS time can be problematic, at mid range the clearness of the sight makes this attachment a viable choice, especially with Sleight of Hand Pro. The AUG has very similar statistics to another assault rifle, the Famas. The AUG and the Famas possessed almost identical statistics (before the Famas was rebalanced in Title Update 10, slowing its aim down sights time, increasing its recoil and weakening its hipfire spread). The main difference between the two weapons lies in the recoil. While the Famas kicks mostly up and to the right, the AUG's recoil pulls equally left, right and up, resulting in a more centered but less predictable recoil pattern. The Famas' recoil is arguably more easily predicted and therefore controlled, giving it the long-range advantage; however, at close to mid-range, the AUG's faster ADS time, tighter hipfire spread and centred recoil makes it the superior weapon. Since the AUG lacks the Famas' handling disabilities, it is more suited to an aggressive, mobile play-style, while the Famas' more favourable recoil caters to a more defensive play-style. Overall, the AUG is a very versatile weapon, with its three to four-shot kill ability and high fire rate, making it very powerful at close and mid-range, and still effective at long-range when fired in short bursts. With the patching of the Famas, the AUG is currently the most effective assault rifle in close-quarters. Although it lacks the speed of the SMGs and the accuracy of most other Assault Rifles, the AUG's sheer power at close to mid range fills the gap between the two classes, and this makes the weapon an excellent choice for aggressive players. Attachments *Extended Mags *Dual Mag *ACOG Scope *Red Dot Sight *Reflex Sight *Masterkey *Flamethrower *Infrared Scope *Suppressor *Grenade Launcher Zombies This weapon is available in the Nazi Zombie maps "Five", Kino der Toten, Ascension, Call of The Dead, Shangri-La, and Moon and in the Black Ops versions of Nacht Der Untoten, Verrückt, Shi No Numa, and Der Riese. It is only available via the Mystery Box. It always appears with the Swarovski Scope attachment. In the Wii edition, it can be found in Kino der Toten in the Theater Room under the auto turret, for 1200 points. The AUG has decent damage, a fast rate of fire, and a significant ammo reserve, making it an effective gun until around round 20 if aiming for headshots. The Swarovski Scope is a double-edged sword; on the one hand, it provides a clearer view on target and allows for easier headshots; however, it also increases the ADS time and recoil, making hipfiring advisable in close-quarters. Speed Cola is highly recommended, as the fast rate of fire will burn through a magazine very quickly. Combined with Double Tap Root Beer, the already high rate of fire means that the gun can run out of ammo very quickly if not carefully conserved. Deadshot Daiquiri can be very useful on the maps Call of the Dead, Shangri-La, and Moon, combining with the scope to create a potent weapon for headshots. When Pack-A-Punched the AUG becomes the "AUG-5OM3", (a combination of 'AUG' and 'Awesome', in leet speak). Pack-A-Punching it will increase the damage, ammo reserve, and add a powerful Masterkey underbarrel shotgun. The Masterkey comes with 36 rounds and can kill Hellhounds with one shot up to at least round 25. Note that the Masterkey itself is not Pack-A-Punched and when firing the muzzle flash will be violet and exit from the AUG barrel. The AUG-50M3's combination of good damage and a high rate of fire give it the highest damage per second of any Pack-A-Punched Assault Rifle, LMG or SMG, making it effective both at killing zombies and scoring points, even into the later rounds (although consequently it will run out of ammunition faster than the LMGs or some Assault Rifles). The AUG's decent ammo capacity, power, and headshot capability make it a worthy gun to Pack-A-Punch. Running out of ammo on either version is not a worry on the Wii, as it is available from the wall and from the box alike, a massive advantage over all the other versions. AUG vs. AUG-5OM3 Gallery AUG_BO.png|First person view of the AUG. AUG Iron Sight BO.png|Iron sights. AUG Reload BO.png|Reloading the AUG. AUG Dive to Prone BO.png|Diving with the AUG. AUG ACOG Scope Cocked by Rapelling Hudson.png|The AUG being cocked while rappeling in WMD ELITE_AUG.png|Render of the AUG AUG in Wii.jpg|The purchase point for the AUG in the Wii version of Kino der Toten. WMD Skydiving CoDBO Reveal Trailer.jpg|Hudson skydiving. Note, two AUGs. AUG with Yukon Camouflage held by Weaver.jpg|Weaver with his AUG. Note that it lacks a foregrip. AUG-5OM3 Masterkey Kino der Toten.jpg|The "AUG-5OM3" when switching to the Masterkey. AUG-50M3 ADS BO.jpg|Aiming the AUG-50M3. Note the yellow lens. AUG BOZ.png|The AUG in Call of Duty: Black Ops Zombies. Old AUG ACOG Black Ops.jpg|The Old Swarovski Scope on the AUG before the game was released. This version had four black lines leading up to the hollow center point. AUG Beta Menu Icon BOII.png|The AUG's beta menu icon. AUG Alternate Reloading BO.png|Pre-release AUG reload (as seen in the Black Ops Customization trailer) Video Video:AUG Assault Rifle - All Attachments Weapon Guide Series (Call of Duty® Black Ops) AUG Overview Trivia *Outside of Multiplayer, the AUG is almost always seen with the Swarovski Scope attached. The only exception is on the Wii version of Kino der Toten, and only while it is floating in the Mystery Box. *In the E3 demo, instead of holding onto the foregrip or the handguard, the player's character seems to hold onto the trigger guard. *When the Swarovski Scope is attached to the AUG, the rails are removed. *Originally, the AUG had a unique reload animation, but it has been changed to the reload animation of the AUG HBAR from'' Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2''. *The AUG will always have a Grip in multiplayer unless an underbarrel attachment is chosen. *The AUG in the campaign has no camouflage applied to the scope while in multiplayer any camouflage applied to the AUG fully covers the entire weapon (with the exception of the Gold Camouflage). *Adding a Grenade Launcher, Masterkey or a Flamethrower will give the AUG a unique heat shield. The AUG is also the only assault rifle that receives a heat shield from all three of the underbarrel attachments. *The Masterkey on the AUG-50M3 will not produce a muzzle flash when fired; it appears to come from the main barrel of the AUG. Also when switching to the Masterkey with the AUG-50M3, its name is still "AUG-50M3". *During the window breach in "WMD," one of the Spetsnaz killed during the breach may also drop an AUG with the same camouflage as those used by the player and his squad-mates. *On the Wii version of'' Call of Duty: Black Ops, the AUG is gray for default. *When watching kill cams, the rails will move backwards as if they were the charging handle, however this only occurs when sights are attached. *The AUG model is missing the trigger. *The AUG's iron sights are nearly identical to those of the FAMAS and G11. The M60, Commando and Enfield share the same rear sight, but they use different front sights. *When the AUG is equipped with an Infrared Scope the center speed is not lowered, while with the ACOG Scope it is. *On "WMD," sometimes when Hudson opens the doors, the Swarovski Scope gains the Yukon camouflage until he brings his gun back down. *The pick-up icon shows the foregrip folded up. *When reloading masterkey shells on the Pack-a-Punched AUG, one can see that the shells also have the Pack-a-Punch engravings. *In the E3 demo, the AUG's Swarovski Scope had cross-hairs like on the American ACOG Scope, had higher visual recoil similar to the AK-47 and had a unique firing sound with the Suppressor. *In the "Uncut Reveal" trailer for ''Black Ops, the AUG had a different sound than in the E3 demo of WMD and the final version of the game while suppressed. *When firing, the bolt does not move. *The AUG HBAR in Modern Warfare 2's Campaign and Special Ops modes appears very similar to the AUG in Black Ops. It lacks a bipod and carrying handle, appears with an unlabeled grip attachment, often appears with a Swarovski Scope and uses a 30 round magazine. However, it still retains its LMG characteristics. *The "AUG-50M3" is the first weapon to feature a Masterkey attachment in zombies. *In the Wii version of Kino Der Toten, it can be bought off of the wall. *In Call of Duty: Black Ops Zombies, the foregrip is not present. The trigger guard acts as a grip instead. *The AUG has identical stats to the Famas, bar the slight differences in reload speed and recoil profiles as well as the mobility tweaks when the latter was nerfed (hipfire accuracy, ADS time and raise time). *On the Wii version, the scope is not covered in camouflage - as with all guns. *In the mission "WMD," before the player reaches the coms station, the friendly NPCs' AUGs appear to have no suppressors; yet, they will sound as if they have one and no muzzle flash will appear. de:AUG es:AUG ru:AUG Category:Zombies Mode Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Assault Rifles